vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Woods Circus Series
The Dark Woods Circus Series (暗い森のサーカス'' Kurai Mori no Circus'') is a series of 5 songs, plus one thought to have relations to the series, composed by Machigerita-P. The songs mainly feature Hatsune Miku, although Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, and Kaito make an appearance in the song Dark Woods Circus. This series has a novel adaptation and it was released on July 27th. Background The songs tell of Miku's insanity and being shipped to an asylum, where she and others are deformed and sent to a circus where they are made fun of by visitors. Rumors and Speculations Sometime around the beginning of the year 2011, there was a Korean blog that had an article (now deleted) that speculated that the series is based on real life circuses in the Meiji era that kidnapped children, amputated their limbs, raped them and forced them to act happy and put on a show for visitors. You had to look into the tents through a small hole, like the one shown in a fanmade PV of Dark Woods Circus and that if the children misbehaved, acid would be thrown on their face, symbolized by flowers in the song. The Songs 鋼ノ女王、檻ノ姫 / Steel Cage Princess (Haganeno Jooh, Orino Hime) Featuring: Hatsune Miku *Nico Video Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast The first song in the series. The literal translation is Steel Queen, Caged Princess. The song is about Miku being held captive and being put in a "cage" by a "Queen" in a "castle". It is revealed that Miku was actually going insane, and the insanity is locking up her sanity in a "cage". (Note that in the song "Wide Knowledge, Madness" it shows how Miku is sent to an asylum and they start deforming the patients. Though it isn't in the series, it is related.) 暗い森のサーカス / Dark Woods Circus (Kurai Mori no Saakasu) Featuring: Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len (Kaito) *Nico Video Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast The second and most well known song in the series. In this song, Miku and others are now deformed and are in a circus where they are ridiculed by the visitors. Miku is now a "Deformed Diva". Rin and Len have both of their heads on the same body. Kaito is "The One who Likes to Eat Things Cold", hinting at caniballism (Cold Things = human flesh). They all hate the circus, although Rin pretends to like it, while Len and Miku express their hatred openly. : Main Article and Detailed Information: Dark Woods Circus 青い氷の城 / Blue Ice Castle Featuring: Hatsune Miku *Nico Video Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast The third song in the series. It reveals that Miku was married and taken away from the circus, then later commits suicide by cutting her arms and legs off, which is represented by the blue ice on her arms. 赤い沼の底 / Red Swamp Bottom Featuring: Hatsune Miku *Nico Video Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast The fourth song in the series. After Miku commits suicide, she is sent to hell, which is known as the "Red Swamp". She states that she is in pain, her skin burning to dust, her eyes melted beyond recognition, and her intestines being dragged on the floor. She says that she doesn't want to hear people begging God to let them leave, saying they deserved it for their selfish desires. 番人と鎌 動画 / Guard and Scythe Featuring: Hatsune Miku *Nico Video Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast The final song in the series. Miku is forced to become the Grim Reaper to atone for her sins (Suicide) and wields a scythe. At one point, she must judge her husband, and, with tears in her eyes, beheads him. Related Songs 博識であるが故、狂気 / Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness. Featuring: Hatsune Miku *Nico Video Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast In the songs PV, it shows an insane Miku being interned in a sanatorium where people are deformed. Machigeriita-P later stated on his blog that even though the PV was related to the series, the song itself was not apart of the series. Novel Adaptation The novel adaption was released on July 27, 2012. It is avaliable for purchase in Amazon and Tsutaya for ￥ 1,260. A trailer can be seen here . List of Chapters *Chapter 1: The Beginning *Chapter 2: The Wonderous Siren *Chapter 3: The Slug and Bigazoo *Chapter 4: Moonlight and Darkness *Chapter 5: Coffin of Sweet Death *Chapter 6: The Two Headed Twins *Chapter 7: The Prince of The Dark Tower *Chapter 8: The Ringleader External Links *The Novel's Amazon Page *The Novel's Tsutaya Page Category:Vocaloid Song Series